


Serendipitious Love

by Angelicadoglover479



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicadoglover479/pseuds/Angelicadoglover479
Summary: Petra Solano runs into Michael aka Jason and is still shocked to see he's alive. They then have a talk on the beach where he explains everything and there may or may not be a spark too.





	Serendipitious Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this before season 5 came out so I have modified it a bit to reflect some of the season thus far. It plays with a romance between Michael and Petra since while a romance with them is unlikely, it could totally work given their history on the show plus Jason's admiration for Petra. Hope you enjoy this is my first fanfic there will be more to come where I play with multiple romances and friendships.

Petra, determined to get over her ex JR, set out for a day at the beach with her crochet yarn in hand. No one knew about her secret crafty side aside her ex husband Rafael and she was so over Rafael, for real this time. She was so over stressing that he loved Jane more than her or that he would never fully trust her, given their unfortunate history. Okay, maybe she wasn’t 100% over Rafael, but she was far along enough to feel comfortable with him being with Jane and no longer desired to rekindle their flame. Truth is she would never stop loving him, but alas that ship had sailed. She was more hurt over her ex girlfriend who she actually thought was the “one.” Between having her first boyfriend throw acid at her mother and blackmail her, her husband falling out of love with her after his cancer treatments, her cheating on him with his best friend because she needed to feel okay, her fling with the hotel owner next door, and now her biggest crush dumping her, Petra was devastated. 

She had one of the craziest lives of anyone, so much trauma. After all, her mother and twin sister wanted her dead. Two of her exes wanted her dead as well and the one who was the father to her twins, her former husband, just didn’t love her anymore no matter how hard she tried to win him back. She was done fighting to find love. Maybe love wasn’t part of her fate? Maybe she didn’t deserve it, she thought to herself as she finished packing her bag. She always had a tough, dominant, assertive personality that she portrayed to everyone she met. She had to be strong all of her life and it was the one thing she knew. Don’t show your vulnerable side because then you lose all you worked for, she always reminded herself when she wanted nothing more than to be loved. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she would rather be loved than rich. She just wanted someone to love her forever. 

As she hopped onto the elevator, eager to get some fresh air, she noticed Michael on the other side of the elevator. Wait what?! Micheal??!!?? Wasn’t he dead?! He had a heart attack a few months after their wedding and was pronounced dead. How could it be? It’s been like 5 years. Granted Jane had told her all about it and how Michael remembered nothing, but still seeing him face to face was crazy. And what was this crush thing that Jason had on her?? Astonished, she asked, “Hey Micheal how have you been? I thought you were dead, but I’m glad to see you’re alive!” “Oh, it’s such a long story,” Michael quickly blurted before the elevator doors opened. They then walked to the side. “I will tell you everything in a little bit. Where will you be?,” he questioned with a sparkle in his dark blue eyes. Petra felt a bit choked up for some reason and stammered to get any words out. She looked around the hotel for a minute before replying “I--I will be at the beach, just relaxing a bit”. She nervously smiled and fidgeted a bit. He smiled and said “ Okay, I’ll be over shortly. In the meantime enjoy your favorite hobby crocheting. Oh and it’s Jason now, not Michael” as he walked off. Petra was completely dumbfounded. How on earth could he know that my favorite hobby is to crochet. I have never told him or anyone other than Rafael. What is this Jason nonsense? She remained deep in thought as she walked to the beach. 

The sun was exceptionally bright today and the sky was a very vivacious blue. Petra soaked it in as much as she could because in just a few weeks it would be hurricane season in Florida. She sat at the edge of the shoreline, her toes dipped in the refreshing water, crocheting a pink headband for one of her daughters, Elsa. The goal was to crochet the headband and then add a nice crocheted white flower after. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation down her spine and looked up to see Michael approaching. “Hey Petra!” Michael yelled as he ran over to give her a hug. “Hey,” she replied returning the embrace. Michael was never this enthusiastic to see her and she wondered what had changed. But more importantly, she intently listened as he explained everything. Apparently Rose had poisoned Michael and planned to wipe his memory because she hated how close Michael was to catching her and sending her to prison for being the world’s most wanted drug lord. Rose intended on wiping all of Michael's memory with electric shock therapy, but Michael was always one step ahead of her. He knew how to protect his brain from the therapy. Once she was done torturing him he decided he needed to pretend that he had no clue who he was so that she wouldn’t kill him or worse, go after Jane, Rafael, and their child Mateo. 

“After she wiped my memory she dumped me in Montana and I figured I had to start over. I always knew I would eventually make my way back to Miami, but I had no idea when. Once Rose was finally locked up for good I planned to come back and get back with Jane… but…,” Michael furrowed his eyebrows for a second before continuing, “That’s when I found out Jane and Rafael were back together. So I decided it was best for me to stay away.” “Wow, I am so sorry,” Petra whispered. She wasn’t sure why that was all she could manage to say, but she truly felt compassionate for him. She and Michael weren’t necessarily best friends, but they had a unique relationship. Michael didn’t agree with all of Petra’s decisions, but he was always there at a drop of a hat for her. Heck, he made sure to get her necklace out of the crime scene room where “Roman” was killed because he knew she didn’t do it. And he saved her life when the actual Roman kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Even Rafael didn’t believe her, but Michael did and he rushed to save her. He may have loved Jane back then, but he always cared deeply for Petra. 

Michael took Petra’s hands and looked deeply into her eyes before continuing. A shiver went up her spine and she felt a bit of butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why she felt that fluttery feeling, but it felt nice. “That’s why I decided to keep up with the fake identity I made. I am not really “Jason”, but I decided to make him up so that Jane would believe that I did have the amnesia like Rose wanted me to have. Honestly, if I were to blow my cover with her too soon I also fear Rose would go after Rafael, which in turn leads to Jane being harmed. It’s been a lot to deal with,” Michael sighed. Petra felt the urge to give him a hug….but instead she rubbed her fingers along his hands. “So, if Jason is all made up...does that mean that the crush Jason has on me is also made up?” Petra inquired a bit nervous of what he was going to say next. “And I am so sorry again. I have been through a lot but I couldn’t imagine having to pretend I was someone else for so long while I watched the love of my life move on without me,” she said her voice a bit shaky. She looked back at the ocean waves, unable to look Michael in the eyes. This was just so much to process. Petra was no rookie when it came to crazy drama, but...ahh. 

Michael noticed Petra’s uneasiness and decided to comfort her by pulling her into a soft embrace. Stunned by the unexpected hug, Petra decided to enjoy the moment and relax in his arms. After a minute or two of silence, Michael spoke, “I knew all along that Rafael and Jane would get back together because of Mateo. I have had plenty of time to process that and while it wasn’t easy, I really believe I have moved on. I don’t want to destroy what they have. They’ve come so far.” Michael pulled back from the embrace and took note of Petra’s confused look before he decided to answer her first question. This time he took one of her hands and locked his fingers with hers. Then he brushed back a strand of hair that was in her face and looked her in the eyes, with a bright smile. “Jason’s crush on Petra was… I mean is real. Petra…,” Michael confessed. Petra felt both shocked and excited. She was at a loss of words, so all she could do was blush a bit. So unlike Petra, in control of everything all of the time, but here we are. “Petra, I care deeply about you. It’s definitely more than a crush. I think you are an amazing woman and your beauty is breathtaking”, Michael continued before Petra abruptly interrupted. 

“But Michael I have done some awful things in the past. I cheated on Rafael when our marriage was failing. I helped my mom commit a crime. I’ve lied to people, yelled at people, and manipulated. None of that is who I really am inside, but it doesn’t excuse my actions. How could anyone love me? I thought I found the one with JR and now she hates me too because I messed up again”, Petra blurted. She didn’t want to ruin anyone else and she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone like Michael would give up on her. She couldn’t fathom how on earth he would even consider having feelings for her. “Michael I pushed my evil twin sister off of a balcony because she threatened to kill my kids. I didn’t intend for her to die. Even if it was self-defense I hid that from my lawyer JR and she was crushed when she found out. She made sure the case was dismissed but it cost her her career. I am a burden to everyone I come across because my past has ruined me. I honestly don’t even know why Jane and Rafael try to be there for me or why they haven’t picked up and left Miami long ago. I know the twins are also Rafael’s but surely he would be happy to visit them once or twice a year without me being around. Or even if they stayed here they could spend time with the twins without me. They would be much happier without me,” Petra cried. She hated herself at the moment but she had began sobbing. The pain of her past and her still broken heart was too much to bear. 

Michael gently wiped away Petra’s tears and reassured her. “Petra”, he began, “I know all about your past. I know everything about you. As I did the investigation for Sin Rostro I learned a lot about you. I know you’re not perfect and you made some mistakes...but I understand why. You had an awful mother who abused you for her gain. You had a husband who fell out of love with you after you stood by his side during his cancer treatments. You had a father who was non existent, an ex who made you flee to the U.S. for a fresh start. You have daughters who you love with your entire being and will do anything for. You did what any mother would do. When you cheated on Rafael it wasn’t because you didn’t love him anyone. It was because you were scared of being alone and you knew he was considering divorce. You have had to fight to protect yourself for so long. You had to help your mother with a crime because she would have killed you otherwise. You have a big heart and you just want to be loved……... So do I…... I just want to be loved”, Michael professed. He began rubbing Petra’s back gently and gave her another quick hug. Petra stopped crying and leaned her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t believe that he cared for her despite all that came with her. “ I don’t know what to say. I can’t believe someone who knows all of that still cares for me,” She stuttered. “Well, believe it,” Michael replied sharply. 

“So, what are you saying,” Petra questioned, unaware of Michael’s motives. Michael turned to face Petra. “I am saying that I love you and I want to show you what it feels like to truly be loved. You deserve someone who will trust you and love all of you. You deserve someone who will love you with their entire being. I want to be that for you. I want to show you what a relationship looks like that isn’t based on ulterior motives, sex, or lies,” Michael said softly. Petra, still in shock that this was happening replied, “You do?”. “Yes, ofcourse. I am a terrible liar and you know it,” Michael laughed before looking Petra in the eyes again, “Will you let me love you?” he questioned. Petra overwhelmed with so many emotions felt herself drawn to Michael. She felt hope for the first time in a long time. She looked Michael in the eyes and answered “Yes. I am ready to know what true love feels like”. Michael slowly moved toward Petra and placed his hands on the back of her head, getting a feel for her blonde locks. Petra moved toward Michael and held her breathe briefly as they shared their first kiss. It was simple and sweet. After sharing a quick kiss they both decided to walk along the shore hand in hand as the sun began to set. For the first time in her life Petra felt that she had something real in her life that wasn’t going to fade. Michael also knew deep down his soulmate was there all along. He knew this day would be the first day of the rest of their lives. Finally they both get a happy ending.


End file.
